


遇见你之后 A translation of Now That I See You by ProneToRelapse

by sherrystoneage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 延年益寿, 甜, 美好治愈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: 领悟，姗姗来迟。却很完美。





	遇见你之后 A translation of Now That I See You by ProneToRelapse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now That I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327231) by [ProneToRelapse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse). 



> 本文为翻译作品。
> 
> 原作： Now That I See You 
> 
> 原作者：ProneToRelapse

革命之后，一切都慢了下来。

过去一月中席卷一切的惊慌失措与绝望的旋风平息下来，化作一阵微风，荡漾在底特律冰冷的街道上，如一声叹息。过了很久，撤离行动才得到解除，更久之后，人类才渐渐开始返回家园。缓慢而坚定地，生命再次起航，恢复成先前不可阻挡的洪流。

Hank长久以来第一次体会到了生命的流逝，作为一个积极的参与者而非孤立的旁观者。当洪流袭来，Hank是其中的一份子，而不是站在岸上冷眼旁观。他让自己彻底卷入波涛之中，接受命运的指引，顺流前行。他又活了过来。不再只是踯躅前行。他不确定是什么时候发生的改变，只是它已经改变了，而他对此感到很欣慰。

因为这之中的每一步，都有Connor与他同行。他们一起目睹Markus夺回CyberLife，取得了仿生人自己的生产方式。他们一起颔首，接受仿生人以及人类对他们在革命中发挥的作用表示感谢。他们一起微笑，当Fowler递给Connor一枚崭新的刻印有他自己序列号的警徽，并将Hank自己的还给他。

现在的他们形影不离。对此Hank千金不换。

房子渐渐地变成了“家”。每天，百叶窗都被拉起，让光线透进来；窗户大开，让春色渐渐进驻，让空气辞旧迎新。院子渐渐被从一片凌乱荒芜修剪得甜蜜温馨，野花点缀在藩篱，院子中央种下了一棵小树苗，谨以纪念那个拥有最甜美微笑的孩子。Hank喜欢在明朗的清晨透过厨房的窗户看着它。有时候他能看见蝴蝶在野花上飞舞。这让他平静安心。

现在的橱柜里再也没有超过一瓶威士忌。半打啤酒能坚持一个星期而不再是一个晚上。冰箱里的沙拉保鲜盒装满了新鲜的农产品，而不是过期的罐头和放了一个多月的老黄瓜。总是有着种类繁多的食材可供选择，而在Connor某次为他熟练地翻转煎饼的手法鼓掌之后，Hank第一次重拾起自己对烹饪的热爱。

Connor在烹饪方面无可救药。糟糕得几乎有点可爱了。

Hank不知道是什么怂恿着他修改了固话的语音留言，他只是知道看着Connor第一次听到它时的表情让他甚为开心。

_这里是Hank_ _，Connor_ _和Sumo_ _。留下信息，Connor_ _会回复你的。我不会。_

他的LED转着圈圈，半张着嘴，听着留言，以及Chris邀请他们一起下周五去喝一杯的消息。邀请的是他们 _两个_ 。Connor的小微笑是Hank所见过的最柔软的东西。

更令人欣喜的，是看到Connor为自己的生命不断加码的努力。他是一名出色的警官，除却他本就是警用原型机这一点。他总能保持冷静与客观，他新晋的移情力还尚未被人性的黑暗面所侵染许久。他对待目击者与受害者时那始终如一的同情心，弥补了Hank无力做到的一面。他们是完美的搭档，在Hank的直觉与Connor的智力之间完美平衡。

工作之外，Connor有他自己的朋友们。North，Markus，Simon和Josh成了常客，有时单独，有时一起。Hank很喜欢他们几个，但私心更偏爱North。她也同样对他抱有相同的态度，她会调侃他，就像他年轻时与朋友们一起互怼那样。这让他既新奇又怀念。

当Hank第一次在不是车祸纪念日的日子里造访Cole的墓地时，Connor陪在他身边。与十月的寒冷不同，那是个温暖的春日。Connor将一束花，以及一个他自己挑选的小机器人玩具放在了Cole矮小的墓碑前。Hank满含热泪，看着Connor将手掌心覆上光滑的碑石，褪去皮肤，裸露的机器内层抵着冰冷的石壁。他低声轻柔地说了什么，Hank没有听到，当Hank问起时，他只微笑着，摇了摇头。

“只是个承诺，”Connor告诉他。回到家后，在客厅的橱架上，多了一张老照片，那是四岁的cole坐在年轻的Hank的怀里。相框是崭新的。Connor再次拭去了Hank脸颊上的泪水。

噩梦渐渐成为了过去式。当它们在最艰难的日子里到来，迫使Hank惊醒时，Connor总是在那里，LED是黑暗中一抹平静的蓝，手臂紧紧地拥抱着他，等待他喘着气，驱走噩梦的影子。他从不询问他，从不逼迫他作出解释，只是搂着他，好像他的手臂是阻止Hank崩溃的最后防线。有些夜晚这更加真实，但Hank不再退缩，就这样允许自己被抚慰。有时候他会谈，有时候他不会。无论怎样，Connor一直倾听着。

他现在有自己的一边床了。Hank一点都不介意。

Connor第一次在一个案子中受了重伤，Hank发狂了。他在CyberLife接待处那里见到Markus，双眼圆睁，手发着抖，只当Markus将坚定的手掌放在他肩上时，才平静下来。他一边领着Hank向Connor被送去的工作室走去，一边缓慢而简洁地向他解释着流程。Hank雷鸣般的心脏在他们进入工作室后渐渐平缓，看到Connor褪去皮肤，与技术员争论着拼接腿部的正确方式。宽慰让他头脑发昏，正如Connor注意到他后的明朗微笑，当技术员拿着扳手走上前来时推开了对方的手。

Hank悄悄地向Markus订购了满满一车库的RK800适配零件。Markus微笑着同意了。

Hank从头到尾彻底通读了RK800手册。他像个复习功课的学生一样背诵着，研究着，标记着。下一次，当Connor受伤的时候，小腿上的一个径穿裂缝撕裂了他的合成肌肉，这次Hank没把他送去CyberLife，而是把他带回了家。

Connor坐在沙发上，睁大眼睛看着Hank将他破碎的腿部零件卸下来，然后用更大的眼睛盯着Hank取来一副崭新的零件，跪着小心翼翼地用手把它重新固定，手法老练而精确。Connor脸上的表情简直绝了。绝到Hank用手机把它拍了下来，作为永久纪念。

他的手机壁纸是张他记忆中栩栩如生的照片。Connor跪在地上，楼着Sumo，一边Sumo舔着他的脸。他记不起是什么让他把壁纸改成了这个，但每次他打开手机的时候，这总会让他微笑。

周末成为了仅属于他们倆的时光。工作日被案件卷宗，文书工作，谋杀和精神压力所填满。而周末在遛Sumo，为填补Connor衣橱而临时起意的购物行和电视机前的安静夜晚中度过。Connor吸收了Hank对烂俗警务连续剧的私密爱好。他甚至发展出了自己的品味：喜欢惊悚谍战和恐怖片。他喜欢在Hank看着的时候试着猜测剧情结局，赌哪一方胜利。Hank喜欢看他猜错时噘嘴赌气的表情。

这很平静。Hank体味到一种他从未想过的平静。他看着花园中的小树苗一天天长高。同时，他也看着Connor一天天变得更像人类，甚于人类。

 _家人_ 。Hank想。已经太久太久没有过了。

而Connor却完美地填补了这一角色。早晨，他坐在桌子旁，Hank站在窗户旁他自己的角落，享用着咖啡，一边等着热好的吐司。Connor心不在焉地划着Hank的平板，因为他现在相较于自己大脑的数据库，更喜欢这个。数据库是工作用的，在时间紧迫的时候。家是用来休闲的。

“哦，”Connor语调中透着一丝好奇。“Marie Frasier与她在 _Total Crime_ 剧中的搭档结婚了。我都不知道他们在约会哎。”

Hank感兴趣地哼了一声，转过身准备回答。

他差点泼了他的咖啡。

因为，坐在厨房桌边的Connor，只穿着条平底短裤，以及他从Hank那里偷拿的一件大衬衫，尽管他已经有了属于自己的睡衣。他的头发可爱地乱糟糟的，仿佛是刚睡醒，或者说是从他的静息休眠态中醒过来。他的眼睛柔软而平静。他看起来完全就是一个英俊的年轻人，晨光照亮了他苍白的皮肤，和他闪耀着星辰的明亮双眼。

Hank懂了。他终于明白了这是什么。

他将自己的咖啡放在一边，走到餐桌旁，一只手掌支在桌面上，俯下身。Connor放下平板，当Hank进入他的私人空间时自动地抬起了头。他的LED缓慢地转着金色的圈，当Hank的嘴唇碰到他的时候，Hank就再也看不见它的颜色了。

平板咔哒一声落在桌子上，Connor的双手如此温柔地捧起Hank的脸颊，让Hank的心隐隐作痛。他温柔而热切地倾身入吻，寻求更多，但总是小心翼翼。Hank的另一只手滑进了他因睡眠而蓬乱的不可思议的柔软卷发。

这就是幸福。简单纯粹。

这就是爱。

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 暖心而治愈，最近真是迷上了各种甜文。希望大家和我一样感受到那种延年益寿的温暖感觉。
> 
> 另外，本文原标题Now That I See You取自迪士尼电影魔发奇缘主题曲I See The Light。这首曲子完美契合了本文老汉克心目之中的康纳，缓慢地，渐渐地，坠入爱河的感觉。（好甜好甜好甜）
> 
> 所以翻译标题的时候小纠结了一下，最后决定稍微参考一下电影Me Before You的中译标题“遇见你之前”，就叫“遇见你之后”吧！~~Ah哈哈哈哈


End file.
